naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sajin Komamura
Sajin Komamura 'is the captain of the Seventh Squad in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Information Box Appearance Komamura is an anthropomorphic wolf, although he is mistaken for a dog. He is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. He wears the standard captain's ''haori, and wears light-brown gloves with bracers. His fur is light-brown, which is at the same color as his gloves. He also wears two red shoulder guards with golden linings over his haori shoulders and one around his neck like a high collar, and large, plated boots instead of the standard Shinigami sandals. Personality In contrast to his physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for overriding the rules of Gotei 13 and taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. Komamura is also a serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. Like fellow Captains Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Retsu Unohana, he isn't tough or cruel to his squad, preferring to lead with them impartiality. The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tosen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tōsen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is and not what he is. This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager worm" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "worms"). His favorite food is meat but dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "not for their kind." Komamura tends to growl when angered, can responds back by howling. Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Komamura is a master at swordsmanship and is more than capable of holding his own against even the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society. *Hakuda Master - While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura's shown skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength with great skill. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is so skilled that he can go toe-to-toe with one of the top hand to hand combatants, Captain Soi Fon. *Immense Strength - Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakuto produces, and did so with apparent ease. *Immense Endurance - Komamura has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kido spell. He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city. He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap. Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. *Shunpo Expert - Komamura is highly proficient in Shunpo with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. *Enhanced Reflexes - Komamura has very fast reflexes in comparison to his large frame. *Enhanced Senses *Animal Communication - Komamura has the ability to talk with animals. *Immense Spiritual Power - As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others. He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them, as seen when he had incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakuto Tenken (Heavenly Punishment)- It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. *Shikai - Its' Shikai command is '''Roar. Tenken maintains its' form as a regular katana. Shikai Special Ability - In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. The body's gigantic parts generated by the Initial Release possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful. *Koku Tenken (Spiritual Heavenly Punishment) - By channeling his spiritual power into Tenken after pinning his opponent to the ground with Hakuda, Komamura can summon both arms of the Shikai's giant and attack in a versile-way. He uses the left arm to grab his downed opponent and throw them in the air, while using the right arm that holds the sword and slashes down on his opponent, casuing a massive earthquake then the sword hits the opponent on the ground. This move becomes Komamura's ultimate Shikai attack before relying on his Bankai. *Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o '(''Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment) - Kokujo Tengen Myo'o maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability - His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is far proportionally greater than that of Komamura due to its size. It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands. Despite its enormous size, it is also deceptively fast, as it perfectly mirrors all of Komamura's movements. His Bankai has a critical weakness however; if the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a bigger target to a strong enough opponent. According to Tosen, Komamura's Bankai has such an immense destructive power that Komamura has never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counter-attack. The Giant is highly durable, able to withstand a blast from Captain Soi Fon's bankai, "'''Jakuho Raikoben"; though it did destroy its sword, the Giant itself had few injuries. Equipment *Gauntlets List of Moves and Techniques *Giant Chop *Kokujo Tengen Myo'o *Rock Wave *Tengen Flurry *Tenken *Triple Slash *Wall of Flame List of Awakenings *Bankai - Kokujo Tengen Myo'o Relationships Friends/Allies *Kaname Tosen (Best friend) *Tetsuzaemon Iba (Lieutenant) *Shuhei Hisagi *Ichigo Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Retsu Unohana *Shinji Hirako *Kenpachi Zaraki *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto Enemies *Sosuke Aizen *Kaname Tosen (formerly) *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada Quotes *''I'll show you my justice!'' *(to Kaname Tosen) - Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Seventh Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Canines Category:Heroes Alliance